


Graduation

by Carisa_Ironfell



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carisa_Ironfell/pseuds/Carisa_Ironfell
Summary: Qrow has graduated from Beacon, and he and Oz celebrate together. Unrepentant fluff and I'm not at all sorry.





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, maybe I am a little sorry. I know I should be working on getting new chapters written for Changes, but I've had no inspiration of late, so I'll get back to it when I can. Sorry!!!  
> In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this story!

“Hey, Oz,” Qrow Branwen greeted, stepping out of the elevator. Ozpin, standing on the balcony that over-looked his academy, smiled and turned slightly to look at him.

“Hello, Qrow,” the headmaster responded, then indicated the rarely-seen cache of alcohol for the man to raid. Qrow flashed him a quick grin and poured a glass of whiskey for himself before joining the green-suited man on the balcony.

“Sorry about being so late. Turns out, Summer and Tai are really clingy when you get them drunk,” he exclaimed with a bright grin and a laugh in his voice. Ozpin let out a huff of his own amused laughter, then held up his glass to Qrow.

“Here's to memories,” he said, a soft smile on his lips. It was their usual toast, but it held special meaning this year.

“To memories, and to new beginnings,” Qrow agreed, tapping his glass lightly against Ozpin's then taking a sip. Ozpin mirrored his former student's action, feeling elated at the new freedom he suddenly felt. He then turned back to stare into the darkness that stretched before them, neither speaking for some time.

“Happy graduation, Qrow,” he said finally, breaking a few moments of silence between the pair. Qrow smiled into the emptiness, looking over the school that he'd called home for the last four years.

“Thanks, Oz,” he replied, taking another sip of his whiskey. The silver-haired man smiled back, then took a step to the side and rested his head on Qrow's shoulder. Qrow blinked in surprise, but, holding his breath, took the risk of reaching down to lace the fingers of one hand through Ozpin's. Nothing happened, except for Oz giving his hand a gentle, comforting squeeze. Qrow let out the breath he'd been holding and relaxed into the contact, satisfied to simply enjoy the other man's presence.

“I love you, Qrow,” Ozpin murmured after several minutes had passed in comfortable silence. Qrow's heart skipped a beat at the confession, but he swallowed past the nervous lump in his throat and answered.

“I love you, too, Ozpin,” he said, squeezing the man's hand. Ozpin lifted his head so brown eyes could meet red, and leaned forward to press a brief kiss to Qrow's lips.

“I'm glad,” he said once he'd leaned away slightly, and he meant it more than anything. Qrow smiled warmly and quickly downed the rest of his drink, setting the empty glass on the railing. Once again, Ozpin followed suit, then Qrow wrapped his arms around the man, pulling his dearest friend into a hug and holding him close. Ozpin leaned into the embrace and returned it happily, a contented sigh escaping his lips.

This was it; no more waiting – Qrow was finally his. And it couldn't possibly have felt better than it did, or more completing. He felt more at home here, in the arms of this beautiful young man, than he had anywhere in centuries.

“Can I stay here tonight?” Qrow asked at length, his voice slightly muffled from his face being buried in Ozpin's shoulder. Ozpin smiled and rubbed Qrow's back comfortingly.

“I'd be very happy for the company, Qrow. And, besides that, I think it would be fair to say that you are always welcome here, with me,” he answered, drawing a soft snort from his soulmate.

“Gods, I love you so much. Thank you,” Qrow said, gripping tightly at Ozpin's shoulder with one hand, while the other squeezed his waist. Ozpin closed his eyes for a few moments, letting Qrow have the contact and the assurance that he finally had somewhere to truly belong.

“You are most welcome, my love,” Ozpin replied after a while, reaching up to stroke Qrow's dark hair. Qrow took a deep breath, and let it out regretfully before stepping back.

“I guess we should probably go back inside, huh?” he remarked, and Ozpin smirked as a thought occurred to him.

“Well, we could have another few drinks,” he suggested with a playful quirk of his eyebrow. Qrow narrowed his eyes at the man, then split into a grin.

“Sounds good to me,” he agreed, putting his arm around Ozpin's shoulders as they turned back into the warmth and light of his office.

Where once Qrow had dreaded the future, he now looked forward to it, and all that it could bring. He may have to endure hardship and pain, but at least he would have someone to stand beside him and help him through it. That was worth the worst things the world could ever throw at him.


End file.
